


Persuasive Alpha

by pulse268



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Derek, Boypussy, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Top Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 17:53:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1697171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pulse268/pseuds/pulse268
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek proposes a deal to Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Persuasive Alpha

Stiles couldn't focus, all he could think about was how _hot_ Derek looked under him yesterday and how _sweet_ he tasted. He has his calculus book open on his lap, chewing a pencil between his teeth while he sits on his desk and swings his feet. He pretends to study a page trying to be discreet as his eyes flick up momentarily at the hunk laying on his bed.

He doesn't know what it was about yesterday that had his mind occupied all day. He shifts on the desk trying to adjust the growing bulge in his jeans. 

"Stiles."

His head shoots up quickly, eyes wide as he looks at the Alpha stretched out on his bed. Derek's looking up at the ceiling not giving any indication that he's been aware of what Stiles has been doing for the past half-hour. Derek pillows his arms behind his head, huffing out a breath before he speaks. "Why have you not been focusing on your studies?"

Stiles right eye twitches. How the hell does he always know. "Uh-yeah I am. Just you know thinking about equations and stuff," he finishes lamely. 

"Equations and stuff?" Derek repeats with a snort, "You do remember I can tell when you're lying." That wasn't even a question. 

Stiles answers anyways. "Duh! Of course I remember. I've just been distracted... ," he trails off. Derek raises an eyebrow, still looking up towards the ceiling. "By what?"

"Yesterday." "Oh."

"Yup," Stiles pops the p at the end. He's still hard in his pants and flushes from the fact that Derek can smell his arousal. He's about to speak again when Derek interrupts.

"I'll make you a deal. You finish your homework and I'll ride you on your desk chair," Derek says nonchalant.

Stiles almost falls off his desk by Derek's words. He regains his balance before taking a big breathe, "Jesus, Derek! You can't just spring that up on a guy. I almost fell off my desk!."

Derek smirks as he chuckles. He sits up on the bed, stretching his arms above his head and turns to face stiles by sitting on its side. He grabs the hem of his shirt as he stands and walks over to Stiles, pulling it off on his way. "Are you sure?" Derek says as he reaches Stiles, "Cause this," he palms the younger man's bulge, "Has been sprung up for quite some time," he finishes with a squeeze to Stiles' hard clothed cock. Stiles moans and Derek's smirk widens.

Derek continues to palm Stiles crotch and leans forward to nibble on his earlobe. He basks in the moans he gets out of the younger man, rubbing his stubbled cheek against Stiles, getting a hiss in return. He pulls back and retracts his hand, Stiles whining at the lack of contact. Derek grabs the waistband of his jeans, pulling them down with a sly grin and steps out of them. 

Stiles' eyes widen and his mouth parts in surprise. Derek isn't wearing any underwear. Fuck. He cups himself through his pants and watches as Derek splays his arms out, muscles flexing with his movements. Stiles' can see his Alpha's cunt and goddam it's _wet_ and the lips a nice shade of red.

Derek walks backwards and falls back against the bed facing Stiles. He plants his feet on the bed and bends his knees to give Stiles a good view as he looks on. "See, Stiles. You could be eating me out with that long tongue of yours like yesterday, getting me ready to take your cock, but you gotta get your work done first babe," Derek says as his hands reach down to stroke fingers over his pussy, running up and down the length of his cunt. He traces his slick folds, caressing them with the pads of his fingers, gentlty scraping his nails on them. Derek can hear a familiar moan on the other side of the room and he grins up towards the ceiling, mouth dropping open at the stimulation he's giving himself."Mmm."

"Oh my god." Stiles gapes at Derek while he clutches his book to himself, gripping the spine tightly and his cock twitching in the cofines of his jeans. "Screw this." Stiles throws his book to the side, getting off his desk and hastily unbuttoning his jeans and kicking of his shoes next to Derek's boots.

Derek keeps stroking his hot pussy, abs rippling as he breathes through his nose and listening to the sounds of Stiles' stripping off his clothes. The Alpha feels the bed dip by his feet and knows without looking that Stiles' is between them. He can feel Stiles' hot breath against his moist pussy. Derek starts to circle his clit, moaning as he feels the beginnings of an orgasm starting. He increases the pace on his clit, body arching and muscles spasming as he comes. Derek growls when he comes, pushing his hips up into Stiles' face, slicking him up with his juices. 

"Fuck, Derek, so hot," Stiles murmurs as he licks up the come running down his face and leans down to lick at the mess on Derek's thighs before pressing his face into his pussy. 

Derek lets out a huff when Stiles tongue licks at him, he brings a hand to the head between his legs, spreading his legs to accommodate the young man. He whines in his throat when Stiles sucks hard on his clit. Derek can feel the tip of Stiles tongue lapping at his wet folds, he feels fingers spread his lips wide as the tongue laves at his inner walls. Derek throws his head back as the pleasure he'd been feeling multiplies, baring the column of his throat and growling as another orgasm nears. "Stiles, Stiles, Stiles," Derek whines as he pushes down on his head, forcing his tongue deeper in his pussy.

Stiles eats at Derek's pussy like a starving man. He tries to get him to come faster as he licks and nips and sucks at his soaked cunt. Derek pushes him further into his pussy and Stiles eagerly laps at him. He knows his Alpha is about to come when his pussy clenches around his tongue, breathe hitching before he floods his mouth with warm liquid.

Derek gasps as he comes and rubs Stiles' face on his pussy, moaning at the friction it provides.Stiles hums and moans when he does and both know his face is going to be messy afterwards.

Derek will lick it off of him.

"Wow, Derek, twice in one go," Stiles says when he picks up his head and shrugs off Derek's hand. He's smiling like his Alpha is the only person in the world and Derek can't help but flush under the gaze. He also can't help but notice Stiles is still hard, his cockhead a deep purple. 

"Get on the chair. I'm still gonna ride you, even if you didn't finish your homework. Which you should have in the first place, Stiles."

"Ha, oops," Stiles says unapologetic. He runs his hand across Derek's thigh, feeling the muscle flex under his touch as he stands up and makes to sit on his chair. He strokes his leaking cock while Derek approaches him, watching the muscular frame of his Alpha and his dripping pussy.

He can't wait to watch him bounce himself silly on his cock and cup his firm ass. 

Derek stands in front of him before he drops to his knees and takes the head of Stiles' dick into his mouth, sucking him to the base. Stiles' cups Derek's cheek in one hand, feeling his cock bump the inside side of his mouth, moaning at how it bulges obscenely. Derek hums and the vibrations send pleasure up Stiles' body and he grips him at the base to keep him from coming.

"Not yet, Stilinski," Derek says as he pulls off with a smirk when Stiles' whimpers at the prospect of not coming. 

He stands up again and fits his feet in the space between the arms of the chair, settling on Stiles' lap, cock bumping the cleft of his ass. Derek wraps his arms around Stiles' shoulders and steadies himself while he raises his hips and sinks down on the hard cock leaking precome. 

They both moan as Derek takes the cock to the base, Stiles' bottoming out from underneath him. Stiles' hands run soothingly along Derek's sides as the Alpha takes a deep breath before raising himself again and leaving the head in before dropping back down.

"God, how is you're pussy still tight," Stiles groans as he bucks his hips up and grabs Derek's ass.

"Ngh," Derek breathes out as the cock bumps his g-spot on the second thrust. He pulls Stiles closer by his shoulders as he sets a rough pace, not caring about the chair's sounds of protests of too much weight. Stiles' kneads his ass as he bounces on his cock, burying his head in his neck and moaning every time his sweet spot is struck. 

Stiles' keeps one hand at Derek's ass and brings the other back to rub at the swollen mound between his Alpha's hips. He circles the clit before rubbing furiously as Derek's pace increases, a layer of sweat covering their bodies. 

They both moan and groan and whimper as they fuck furiously, chair creaking at every bounce and buck of hips. Their breathing is labored as they fuck faster and faster. 

Derek comes for the third time on Stiles' cock, the extra pressure on his clit enough to push him over the edge as he yells out his name. Stiles keeps fucking up into him and rubbing his clit and soon comes inside Derek, calling out Derek's name as he fills his pussy with cum.

"Stiles, please, enough," Derek whimpers as he's still being stimulated by the younger mans fingers  
on his hot clit. "Just one more time Derek. Want you to gush on my cock while it's still inside you," Stiles says out of breathe, his own chest heaving. 

Derek burrows further into Stiles' neck and whines loudly as he comes for the _fourth_ time. He gushes wet on Stiles' cock and lap, making a mess on both their thighs. 

"Look at that, Derek. Made a mess out of us," Stiles murmurs into his hair. He doesn't pull out, preferring to stay inside the wet warmth. Derek's words are muffled against his neck so he pulls away. "What?"

"I said you still gotta finish your homework."

"Aww, c'mon Derek." Stiles pouts. 

"No, or I won't fuck you till you do." Derek counters, still catching his breath. Stiles sighs and agrees, "Alright."

Derek looks at him and grins, "Good. Now help me  
get to your bed. Someone doesn't know when to quit," he finishes with a half hearted glare. 

"Who me?," Stiles feigns innocence, looking around the room. Derek just smacks him upside the head. 

Stiles laughs through the pain.


End file.
